charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindisfarne Gospels
The Lindisfarne Gospels are referred to in the Halliwell Family's Book of Shadows, a magical tome consisting of several pages discussing magical beings, potions, and spells among other things related to magic. The Gospels are mentioned in an entry in the Book of Shadows that discusses Famous Books comprised of momentous illuminated calligraphical writings and illustrations.Thank You For Not MorphingThe Honeymoon's Over The entry explains their origins and writers and how no work written today can meet the standards of the centuries old texts found in the Lindisfarne Gospels. Also mentioned in the entry is the Book of Durrow and the Book of Kells. Comparable to the Lindisfarne Gospels, is the Book of Shadows; the mastery within the pages of the magical tome shows great calligraphical painted illustrations of both good and evil creatures and impeccable writing discussing every aspect of magic. Just like the scribe of the Gospels showed such exquisite precision with his work as do those who added information to the Book of Shadows. Background The Lindisfarne Gospels is one of the world's masterpieces of manuscript painting and calligraphy; it is comprised of 15 elaborate, astounding and richly decorated pages and was created in the early eighth century A.D. for ceremonial use at the monastery of Lindisfarne in the northeast of England. The manuscript's main text, which was written out by a single scribe, is a Latin version of the Four Gospels known as Saint Jerome's Vulgate. This is a revision of the Latin Bible made in the late fourth century CE and widely used throughout the western world. Every single page of the Lindisfarne has brilliantly complex patterns that are plaited and knotted across the text and intertwined with fanciful birds and animals. At the start of each of the Gospels is an illustration of its author with his symbol, and throughout the text pages of the manuscript are numerous decorated initials. In addition, there are 16 pages of Eusebian canon tables, which detail the locations of parallel passages within the four Gospels.Lindisfarne Gospels Famous Books Entry ::(Book of Shadows Text): :::Famous books such as :::the book of Durrow :::the book of Kells and :::the Lindisfarne :Gospels were all written by scribes :in the 8th century in insular half :-uncial or uncial script, executed-- :with such mastery, the quill seems :to move over the page with appar- :ant ease. the scripts were written :with the quill held at a flat angle :to the vellum they have pleasing :roundness to the eye, are quick to :write and easily read these monks :leave us such a fine example of :calligraphy and beautiful illum- :ation that even by today's :standards they cannot be equalled. Images of the Lindisfarne Lindisfarne_Gospels_Cover.jpg|Cover of the Lindisfarne Lindisfarne Gospels1.jpg Lindisfarne Gospels2.jpg Lindisfarne Gospels3.jpg Lindisfarne Gospels4.jpg Lindisfarne Gospels5.jpg Trivia * The entry is first seen as a filler page of the Book of Shadows in Thank You For Not Morphing. * Prue Halliwell flips past the page when researching The Triad in the season premiere of Season 3, The Honeymoon's Over. References